Serendipity
by Pascall
Summary: Elijah has no idea how she is still alive and right now, it doesn't really matter. This is the most fun he has had in a long time and he doesn't intend for it to end any time soon. It started as a girls night out, but Elena had no idea she was flirting with an Original.


**A plot bunny that has been running around in my head for ages. Rose and Trevor didn't kidnap Elena at the end of 2x07, Elijah never found out about her. Elena and Stefan never properly got back together. Klaus found Elena, because of Katherine and Isobel's digging, only it takes a few years to pan out. Klaus breaks the hybrid curse around the time Elena finishes high school, everything else is the same. John trades his life for Elena, Jenna dies, Damon gets bit by Tyler and Stefan trades himself for Klaus's blood. Klaus wakes Rebekah, they all come back to Mystic Falls and Elena makes a deal with Klaus, one bag of blood a month and he won't hurt her family and friends. Mid-way through collage, Elena gets in a car wreck, Klaus heals her, then worries about how fragile she is. Elena refuses to change her life, Klaus gets pissed and pushes Elena, she hits her head...**

 **I don't own TVD.**

* * *

It had been one thousand and ten years, Elijah couldn't believe it. Sure, he had passed by this place every now and then, but today, today he felt the need to actually stop. Henrik died one thousand years ago today.

Elijah had been in the area on business yesterday when he realized the date, so this morning he got in the car and drove to the small town of Mystic Falls. The place where it all began. He had been avoiding this town for the last few years.

He pulled his car up to the cemertary and got out. There had not been a grave for his brother, his body had been burned as per Viking tradition, but Elijah still felt that visiting where their old house had been would work.

He truely missed his siblings. All of them, even Niklaus, despite the anger at him that he felt. Niklaus, who has, apparently taken up resedence in theirold home town. Maybe, Elijah will stop in and see his temperamental brother, later.

* * *

 _The last time Elijah had seen Klaus was in New York, in 1925. After leading their father away from New Orleans in 1919, he was on the run for over two years before Mikael lost his trail. He had been somewhere in Mexico at the time. It had taken a further three years to track down his hybrid brother. Rebekah had been daggered at this point and when he asked what she did, Klaus replied, "She betrayed me, I have had enough betrayal from my so called family. From her and Kol. Finn. Even you, Elijah. So I got rid of them."_

 _He then told Elijah that he had had a run in with Mikael in a few years before, in Chicago and asked how that had happened, since Mikael was suppose to have been after Elijah at this point. Klaus was losing his temper, something he did quite often and Elijah could tell a tantrum was not far off. "You must've betrayed me, too, brother. You joined Mikael, didn't you?" He had said, pulling out a dagger, "I'll make sure none of you ever get the chance to go behind my back again. I'll dagger and drop you in the middle of the Atlantic, so you can join your back-stabbing siblings!"_

 _Elijah would have usually tried to calm him down, but that was until he heard the comment about his siblings being dropped in the bottom of the ocean. "Niklaus, tell me you are lying? Tell me, you've just over-reacted and our sister and brothers are not where you claim to say they are?"_

 _Klaus smiled, sadistly. "Oh, but they are and you will join them." He attacked._

 _Though Klaus had always been marginally physically stronger, Elijah had always kept a level head. Even then fuming with rage, he had managed to get the upper hand and turn the dagger around. The blade plunged into Klaus's chest and through his heart. True, he would not be affected by it, but it had been enough to put him down for a few hours. Enough for Elijah to escape him, swearing vengence._

 _That was the last time he had seen any of his siblings. Ninety years later, he had visited every witch he could find that had been willing to work with him and tried to locate the coffins that held his siblings, but no luck. Ninety years alone, with noting but plans of revenge to keep him company. Even now, when he should be thinking of Henrik, all he could dwell on was Niklaus. And his lies._

 _He wishes he could hear Finn's stoic, displeasure at everything, it would bore him to tears but, he wishes he could. He wants to see the mischief light up Kol's face as he wrought havoc on some poor, unassuming soul, it would give him a headache, but he wants it. He would welcome Rebekah and her naive, stubborn hope in love, he would listen as she went on about he lastest affair, he would comfort her when it fell apart. He had never liked doing it before but he would welcome it, now._

 _Lately, he has heard that the other Originals are not as inactive as the supernatural community has been led to believe. Rumour has it, that Niklaus broke his curse. In Mystic Falls, of all places. Rebekah and Kol had been seen there, too, in recent years._

* * *

Elijah finished saying a few words at the sight of his youngest brother's death and was on the main road out of town, to the house he heard Niklaus owns, when he passes a bar. The Mystic Grill didn't look like much but, tonight, he really just needs a drink. He books in at a motel down the road, figuring he'll need somewhere to sleep it off, tomorrow, before reconnecting with his family.

Elijah's head was all over the place. He marched up to the bar and sat, ordering a large scotch, and telling the bartender to keep them coming. He paid little attention to the crowd surrounding him. The other patrons drowning their sorrows in much the same way as him. He barely even noticed when the seats beside him were taken by two young women. Vampires.

"Hey, Matt," he heard a vagely familiar voice call from the stool next to his. "Two shots, please, and keep 'em coming? Mr High and Mighty is stalking Caroline again and she wants to get drunk and forget. I told her not to sleep with him, but who listens to me?"

"Hey Elena, Caroline, what are you guys doing here? I thought it was girls night in. And where's Bonnie?" The bartender asked.

Elijah wasn't really paying attention to the conversations next to him, but the familiar voice had him curious. Just not enough to turn in his seat, though. Sometimes he just liked to get lost in mundane problems of those ordanary people around him. It was a good way to escape his lonely existence. The two vampires next to him also didn't seem to have noticed him, yet.

"Like Elena said, I'm single and being stalked and I want to get drunk! We changed it from girls night in to girls night out! Bonnie should be here soon."

"Alright Care, but don't complain to me when you're still going to be hungover come Monday. I know you girls." The bartender poured two shots of tequila and passed them to the ladies to his right.

Elijah held up his glass to show he needed a refill and after bringing it to his mouth he felt an elbow nudge his side, spilling a little on his arm.

"I'm so sorry," he heard the vaguely familar voice say. "My friend pushed me. Let me buy you a new drink?" He saw a hand dabbing a napkin on his suit covered arm. He had to look up then. _Why would the hands of the woman with the familiar voice look familiar, too?_

"No, no," he replied, only then, seeing her face. "It's quite alri-"

Elijah got a look at her. He saw her eyes. Those horribly, beautiful, brown eyes. The eyes that had haunted him for a thousand years...

But these did not belong to Tatia, or even Katerina. Even in his slightly inebriated state, he can tell this woman is not Katerina. Her eyes for one, this doppleganger had the most honest eyes he has ever seen. For two, her scent. Katerina had always smelt musky and a little sweet, like vanilla and strawberries. This one here, she smelt fresh, like a garden blooming in spring. He is also sure Katerina would never wear a mini dress, she preferred leather and dark demin to bright colours and skirts.

"Are you okay?" She asks him, when he doesn't resume his answer. Her eyebrows come together and she tucks some of her long, mostly straight, brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh," he says, recovering from his dumbfounded shock. "I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone. Forgive me?" He gave her a smile, covering the fact that she had caught him completely off guard. Her eyes harden, slighty, at his mention of her reminding him of someone. _Has she met Katerina? She must have._

"That's okay," she gives him a bright smile after a minute and he swears his breath hitches. _Damn it, why did he always have a weakness for this face?_ "You new in town?" She asks, "I haven't seen you around before. This town is pretty much vamp central, USA." She points to his daylight ring and holds out her hand. "I'm Elena."

He takes it and instead of shaking it, he places a kiss on her knuckles. He sees her look down, shyly.

Is it possible for the doppleganger, Elena, to have somehow been fed vampire blood before Klaus killed her? She had been used in the ritual to turn his brother hybrid, so she must have. Elena appeared to have been in her late teens or early twenties, when changed. The curse had been broken around three or four years ago years ago, from what he has heard.

"I'm Elijah," he tells her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena. And no, not new to town, I was just passing through and needed a drink." He lets go of her hand. "I might be sticking around for a while, though."

"That's cool. Please, let me buy you another drink? To replace the one I spilt," Elena asks.

She has very expressive eyes, Elijah finds this a pleasent surprise. Tatia had closed off eyes, her losses making her mostly indifferent and Katerina's had always had a quiet, calculating coldness to hers, even when still human. Elena is warm, and seems genuine. Her smiles are welcoming and she doesn't seem to have any cruelness in her. But then again, he is basing this off of a five minute exchange in a bar, so how was he to make that assessment.

"Who am I to deny a drink from a beautiful woman? I'd love one, Elena."

"When you said I reminded you of someone, can I take that to mean that you know Katherine?"

"When I met her, she went by 'Katerina'."

Another doppleganger, here in Mystic Falls of all places? And a vampire. _Was he dreaming?_ Perhaps. And yet, here she sat.

"So, Elena, what do you do?" Elijah asks, accepting the drink she passed him and taking a sip, changing the subject. "Thank you."

"I'm a writer, I've done a few articles here and there. Plus, I have a novel in the works. When one has an eternity, one must find something to do, right?" She smirks and he nods at her. "What about you, Elijah? What do you do with your eternity?"

"It was mostly used to keep my family out of trouble. But, unfortunately one of my brothers and I had a... falling out of sorts, early last century and I'm afraid I have not seen any of my siblings since."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"How about I tell you how I like to spend some of my time being a historian, it's less morose. I do have a very unique view of the past, after all." He chuckles at her and she laughs.

"Maybe I would've paid more attention in History if my teacher looked like you." She flirts and he chuckles, again. "Oh, my God. I didn't mean for that to sound so...dirty. It sounded less creepy in my head."

"It is quite alright, lovely Elena. It's always nice to be flattered by an attractive woman."

"No, let me explain, my high school History teacher was technically my step-dad turned uncle. He also died, a few years ago."

"Well then, that is awkward." They laugh and Elijah finds he is actually enjoying himself. They are facing each other, now, their knees brushing.

"Whose you friend, 'Lena?" Elena's blond friend asks. The bartender, who she hade been talking to, leaving her conversation to serve a customer.

"Oh, how rude of me?" Elena said, gesturing from her friend to Elijah. "Care, this is Elijah. Elijah, this is my friend Caroline."

"Lovely to meet you, Caroline."

"You too, Elijah." Caroline says, then whispers in her friend's ear, not knowing he can hear her perfectly. "He's hot, and he totally wants you."

Elijah coughs and Elena looks embarrassed. "He can hear you, Caroline!" She hisses. "He's a vampire, too!"

"Oops," Caroline giggles, getitng up and wandering off. "Bonnie's here, we're gonna dance, catcha later, 'Lena." He would have to guess that Caroline is farely new in this life, as well.

Elena turns her attention back to him. "I'm sorry about her. She doesn't have a verbal filter, especially when drinking."

"It's alright, she's not entirely wrong." Her eyes go wide at what he is implying.

"What?"

"Nothing. You can join your friends, if you want." He tells her, even though he really doesn't want to give up her company.

"No, I like talking to you. So tell me, what made you need a drink? Bad day?" She asked, ordering another round of drinks.

"You could say that," Elijah tells her. "I was in the area when I realised the date. Figured I'd need a drink to make it through the day."

"The date? What's today?"

"It's the anniversary of my youngest brother's death." He empties his glass and promptly starts on another. If he keeps going, he is going to find himself drunk. Vampire or not.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry." She places a comforting hand on his upper arm. She seems so genuine, he doesn't quite know what to do about her compassion.

"It's alright, Elena. It happened a very long time ago," he tries to tell he.

"It doesn't matter," she says. "I've got a younger brother, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. Jeremy is the only family I have left. I mean, I have Caroline and Bonnie and even my other friends, but Jer is my brother. It's different, you know?"

"I do."

"For curiosity's sake, how long ago did you lose your brother?" Elena asks him.

"He died about a month before the rest of my family and I turned, many, many centuries ago. I miss Henrik, even all these years later," said Elijah. "I've been a vampire for a millennium."

"Wow, you're old. I mean... crap, I seem to be putting my foot in my mouth a lot tonight." She has he hand covering her face in embarrassment. He is getting more amused with her by the second. "What I meant to say was, you've got to be one of the oldest vampires I've met. Except the Originals."

He almost laughs when he hears her say that. "So, you know the Originals?" He keeps his face straight, this is the perfect time to do some digging on his family.

"We've met," she says. "Klaus is an ass. He was the one who changed me, completely by accident, I might add. I was in a car crash, some asshole ran a red light and he healed me. He needed me human for something. Less than twelve hours later, he got pissed off and pushed me out of the way. I fell down and hit my head on the table and bang! I'm in transition. He has this... I don't know... crush on my friend Caroline. If he weren't such a bastard, I'd think they were cute together. I've also met Rebekah. She's a little bipolar, half the time we're friends, the other half she's trying to kill me. Apparently, my ex-boyfriend, Stefan, is also her ex. They dated back in the 20's. Plus, one of my ancesters screwed her brothers over. I met Kol, too, but he pissed Klaus off a few months back and I haven't seen him since. Kol enjoyed picking fights with a few of my friends, playing baseball and video games with my brother and flirting with Bonnie, she's a witch." Elena gave him a nervous smile. "They live in this huge house, about ten miles out of town. Stefan told me Klaus keeps Kol and his other brother in coffins there. Rebekah once told me they have another brother, but he's kind of M.I.A on the whole family reunion."

"Sounds like you've had a few run ins with them," he said, inwardly smiling after hearing of his family. _They had not changed at all._

"Just a few," she tells him, sarcastically. "You must have met them? Were you changed by one of the Originals?"

"You could say that." Technically he was changed by the _Original_ Witch. "Tell me about your brother?" He asked, changing the subject, hoping Elena didn't realize he was the M.I.A brother. He liked being anonymous.

"Jer got a scholarship to a fancy art school in California. He and his girlfriend, Anna, moved out west a few years ago. I miss him so much. Anna's a vampire, too. She and Jeremy have been discussing him changing for ages," Elena said. "While I don't want this life for my brother, I'd be lying if I said I also wouldn't be opposed to having my bro with me for eternity."

"I completely understand."

"Oh, yeah. Your family were also changed. What were they like?"

Elijah breifly wonders if he should tell her who he is, but dismisses it. She'll find out eventually and he is having fun.

* * *

Elena feels that Elijah may be avoiding her questions. She can't shake the feeling that there is more to Elijah than he is letting on. Plus, his story sounds a little familiar. Even still, Elena is throughly enjoying herself. Elijah is great company. And very easy on the eyes.

In fact she hasn't enjoyed another male vampire's company in years. Her relationship with Stefan had fizzled out after Katherine came into town, back in high school and when she was locked in the tomb their relationship never really recovered. With Damon, she had been new to this life and he had wanted too much to control her, he wanted her to change and she wanted him to change, too. She also had no desire to be another Katherine, so she cut ties and last she heard, the Salvatores where touring the States, bonding with each other.

Caroline had helped Elena adjust to life as a vampire and for that Elena was eterally grateful to her blond bestie. Speaking of Caroline, she had just rushed over to where Elena sat with Elijah.

"Bonnie, this is Elijah. Elijah, this is Bonnie, the bestest, most awesome witch... Ever!" Caroline said, stealing Elena's drink and finishing it.

"Nice to meet you," Bonnie says, giving him a tight smile.

"And you as well."

"Oh, Elena, I got a text from Rebekah, she'll be here in half an hour. She also said her douche bag of a brother might be coming out, too. I need you and Bonnie to protect me from the big, bad hybrid." Caroline says, ordering a drink of her own from the bar. "Tell Matt his girlfriend is coming here."

Then she and Bonnie went back to the dance floor, with their drinks.

* * *

"So, the Originals are coming here?" Elijah asks, thinking he should clear out. He doesn't want to see his siblings while inebriated. He will need his wits about him, for that.

"Yeah, did you want to see them?" She asks.

"Not right now," he tells her. "But, I would love to see you again, Elena." He leans in and gives her a chaste kiss on the mouth. "I'm in room 18 at the motel, down the road. Come and see me later."

Elijah paid his tab and gave a tip to Matt, the boy apparently dating his sister, and left. Elena still looks a little dazed.

* * *

"Where's the hottie gone?" Caroline asked, looking around for Elijah. Elena still had the feeling of Elijah's lips on hers, her fingers lightly brushing them.

"What hottie?" Rebekah chimes in, after greeting Matt with a kiss. Klaus was seen by the bar. Elena shakes herself out of her thoughts.

"There was a vampire in here, earlier." Elena tells the female Original. "He was quite old, said he was turned by an Original a millennium ago."

"Yeah," Caroline butt in, "and he was smokin' hot. And he wanted Elena. What was his name, again?"

"It was Elijah," Bonnie told them.

Rebekah did a spit take, " _Elijah_? He told you he was Elijah?!" They nodded. "Was he about 5"11'? Dark hair and eyes? Wearing a suit?"

Elena nodded to all this. "So you know him, then?" The doppleganger asked.

"Know him? Oh yes, I _know_ him." Rebekah turned and yelled at the bar, "Nik?" Klaus joins the group a minute later.

"Sister, what can I do for you? It must be important, since you only just left my campany."

"Nik, guess what?" Elena, Bonnie and Caroline stood around, watching Rebekah with confused looks on their faces.

"You did not just call me over for a guessing game, did you, Rebekah?" Klaus threw his arm over Caroline, who tried to wiggle out. "Hello, love."

"No, but I did want to tell you about this vampire that spent the night flirting with Elena." Elena wondered why Klaus would care.

"And what makes you think I want to hear about someone flirting with our favourite doppleganger?"The hybrid asks, his eyes not leaving Caroline.

"Nothing really, just that he was very old, had dark hair and eyes and wore a suit." Rebekah seemed to be drawing this out, at the mention of a suit, Klaus paid full attention to his sister, his eyebrows raised and a sly smile covering his face "He told Elena he was turned by an Original and his name is Elijah."

Klaus's laughter broke the silence that followed Rebekah's revelation.

"Well, I'll be damned. He finally tracked us down, did he?" Klaus sounded elated. "I'm not surprised he was flirting with you, Elena, you're exactly his type." Klaus sent her a smirk and Rebekah let out a laugh. "And saying he was turned by an Original, that's clever. He always did have a tricky way with words, our big brother."

"Your br-brother?" Elena dropped the glass she was holding, Klaus swooped and caught it. "Elijah's your brother? No, he said he was turned by one of you."

"No, love," she heard Klaus say. "He said he was turned by an Original, like say, the _Original_ Witch..."

* * *

Elijah had just taken off his tie and was rolling up his sleeves, when he hears pounding on the door to the room he was staying in. He had not expected Elena to stop by for at least another hour. When he opens it, Elena is stading there, hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"You're an Original?" She asks, walking inside without an invite when he opened the door fully.

"Well, good evening to you too, Elena." He said, closing the door and following her with his eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you let me make a fool of myself?" She turned to glare at him, throwing her hands up in the air. "Your brother found your tricky wording hilarious. Klaus and Rebekah say 'hi', by the way."

"Yes, he would, but I don't think you're a fool," Elijah walks towards her, closing the distance. "On the contrary, you rather amuse me."

"Oh, well I'm so glad I was amusing to you." She pursed her lips, her teeth grinding together. "I can't believe I never put it together before. You're just as arrogant as your siblings. I feel like such an idiot."

"You shouldn't." He tells her, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. "I enjoyed your company, immensely. In fact I enjoyed it so much, I had decided that your company is infinitely preferred to spending the evening with any other vampire in town. Including my siblings, most of whom, I have not seen in around a hundred years."

"Can we not do this, please?" She goes to turn away from him, he grabs her arm, pulling her back toward him.

"Why?" His lips were a hair's breath away from hers. "I like you, Elena. And not just because of the face you wear. Your personality captived me from moment we started talking and you have the most open eyes, I have ever seen. I like you, a lot more than I should, since we have only spent a few hours in each other's presence."

"I liked you, too, but do you know what else I like?" Her nostrils flare, she doesn't give him a chance to explain. "Not being lied to."

"Technically, I didn't lie to you. I just did not tell you everything."

"A lie by omission is still a lie," she goes to pull herself away from him, but his grip on her upper arm tightens. "I think I should go, it was a bad idea to come here."

"Then, why did you?" Elijah asks, he would like nothing better than to kiss her again, his eyes flickering to her lips.

"I don't know, Elijah. You don't owe me anything. And I don't owe you." Elena tries to wriggle out of his grip. "Let me go!"

"No." Elijah places his hand on the back of her head, making her face him.

Elena stops fighting then and looks into his eyes. "I'm on vervain," she mutters, her face so close to his he could see himself reflected in her eyes.

"I won't compell you, Elena." He licks his lips and her eyes dart to his mouth. "I don't need to."

He doesn't know who made the first move, maybe they just met in the middle, but the next second he has her pushed against the wall, his mouth devouring hers. She grips a hand on each side of his shirt and pulls, buttons flying off, everywhere. He grabs her upper thighs and lifts, her legs wrapping around his middle and he all but rips her jacket from her frame.

Elena's dress hikes up to her hips and Elijah tries to remove it, without damage. He is not sure how successful he was at it. He really does rip her underwear from her and her bra meets almost the same fate. He is hungrily suckling and nipping at the neck and shoulder, while her hands work to rid him of his pants.

They are on the bed now, completely void of any clothing. Elijah takes her right nipple into his mouth, alternating between rolling his thumb over the other and pinching it.

"Oh, yes, oh God! Elijah, yes!" She moans, when he slides his tongue lower, running it along her folds.

She tastes amazing and he would happily drink her up. He can almost feel the veins showing on his face, he can hear her femoral artery in his ears. He probes her with a finger, then another, sliding them in and out of her at a slow pace. Elena is practically sobbing beneath him, her screams stopped making sense around the time started using his fingers. Her low heeled, ankle boots digging into his back. He feels her walls fluttering around his fingers, her hands grip on to his hair, almost painfully.

"Oh, FUCK." She yells, "Elijah, I'm gonna cum, oh God, oh God, oh God."

He doubles his efforts, and they pay off. As soon as Elena finishes, he rips her shoes off and he's lining himself up with her slick entrence. She's not recovered but he enteres her and her nails bite into the flesh of his shoulders, he can smell the blood they draw.

Elijah takes her at a grueling pace, her moans the only sounds he hears. After a bit, she looks up at him, determination shining in her honest eyes. She rolls them, not letting them become disconnected. His manhood now impaling her.

"Oh," she whispers, her eyes close as they roll back into her head. His hands grip her hips and after a second, Elena begins to ride him, moving her hips in a figure eight pattern.

It was his turn to speak gibberish, her ministrations leaving him unable to connect his brain to his mouth. His hips start to thrust upwards, meeting hers and before long the joined bodies explode with pleasure, each other's names rolling off their tongues.

Elena collapses, her head falling onto his chest, her breathing heavy, their lower bodies still joined together.

"You're still an ass," she mutters, when she's rolled to the side. "But Caroline is right, Original sex is awesome."

He laughs, "is that so?" Elijah rolls on his side, facing her.

"Yes," she smiles at him, turning her head at him, too. "I don't do this. The whole casual sex thing. I don't know what came over me."

"Well, I'm honoured you made me the exception." His free hand reaching up to brush hair off her face, his lips finding hers. "Perhaps you should make an exception, again. I'm no where near finished with you, just yet."

* * *

 **Leave a review, I'll love you forever.**


End file.
